


(Podfic) A Pair of Lonely Ones

by gottabekiddinme



Series: Trickster Town [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottabekiddinme/pseuds/gottabekiddinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of my fic "A Pair of Lonely Ones"</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic) A Pair of Lonely Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Pair of Lonely Ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/547583) by [gottabekiddinme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottabekiddinme/pseuds/gottabekiddinme). 



> So....I did a thing. I was going to try a Greek accent for Eris but...it didn't work out that way. Loki's accent may have slipped once or twice too. But hey, first podfic ever! Wooooo!

Download here: <http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pair-of-lonely-ones>

 

Let me know what you think!


End file.
